onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 355
Chapter 355 is titled "Spandam". Cover Page Volume: 37 Pg.: 167 Straw Hat and Animals: Usopp is Practicing Archery with a Dog. Short Summary As the day of Tom's trial draws closer, Spandam arrives. Long Summary After successfully opening the Sea Train to the public, it took Tom's Workers another four years to build the other three railways. Despite this, other islands were taking advantage of Water 7's need of materials. Tom's future would be decided within three days, so he continued to work while he awaited judgment. Iceburg questions if things really will change however, Tom confidently exclaims that the results will happen in the long run. At that moment, they are interrupted by some men who had been looking for Tom. Before they can introduce themselves, a cannon hits Spandam, the supervisor of Cipher Pol No. 5. As the other members look at Spandam, Cutty Flam reveals it was he who hit him with a cannon from his latest model in the Battle Franky's, which has successfully defeated a Sea King. Iceburg begins to hit the Battle Franky's while Cutty Flam attempts to stop him. Iceburg explains that despite the fact that they are not created for injuring people, if they are left lying about and found by someone with other intentions, they could be extremely dangerous. As Tom chuckles at the pair, Spandam tells them to listen to him. Tom questions whether it is about the trial however he is told that CP5 know nothing of that. Iceburg and Cutty Flam return back to headquarters where Kokoro and Yokozuna are waiting. The pair explain to them that Tom is talking privately with Spandam. They all believe he was talking about the trial however, Tom is seen saying he knows nothing about some blueprints. Spandam exclaims that he is lying and that he knows about him being the shipwright who built Gol D. Roger's ship, Oro Jackson. Tom chuckles that the World Government already knows this to Spandam's surprise and he tells him to research why that is. Doing so, Spandam is seen asking a barman about this to which it is explained that since he kept his promise, Tom will most likely have all charges against him dropped. Spandam recalls when he got the Five Elders to leave the matter of the Pluton blueprints in his hands. He exclaims that there will be no "acquittal" and orders more agents to be brought to Water 7. Back at headquarters, Tom calls both Iceburg and Franky and gives them the blueprints which instantly shocked them with surprise. They are informed that the World Government know of the blueprints and it is no longer safe for him to have them. Iceburg calmly agrees to take care of them while Cutty Flam excitedly exclaims they should build it. Tom chuckles and tells them to do as they like and also shows Nico Robin's bounty which he states is something which worries him. On the day of the trial, Cutty Flam goes into town to buy things to celebrate when Tom is proven innocent. Kokoro comically gives Cutty Flam trousers then goes to wake up the sleeping Tom and Iceburg as the court arrives. Tom's judge also appears to already know Tom's charges will be dropped. As Cutty Flam looks at the ship, it is attacked by a bunch of battle ships which turn out to be his Battle Franky's. He continues to look on as he witnesses the suffering his ships are causing. Iceburg alerts Tom and Kokoro about the ships attacking. At this, Kokoro states it's not Cutty Flam to which Iceburg snaps that he already knew. As the pair race to Scrap Island, the same thing Cutty Flam is doing, Spandam is seen gleefully watching the devastation close by. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *It is revealed that Tom had the Pluton blueprints. *Iceburg and Franky were both given the blueprints however, Iceburg took them to look after. *Tom was the one who showed Iceburg, Nico Robin's bounty. *It is revealed that Spandam is the one behind the attack. Characters : first introduction : first appearance Site Navigation ca:Capítol 355 it:Capitolo 355